Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee is a character in the Ratchet & Clank series and is one of Ratchet's love interest. She's a Markazian who Ratchet and Clank first encountered during their search for the Lombax Secret. She later became a friend of theirs in several adventures. Her father, Max Apogee, was a famous explorer and artifact expert who was also trying to find the Lombax Secret. After he disappeared following a space pirate raid, Talwyn was left behind on the Apogee Space Station in the Nundac Asteroid Ring, guarded by two old war-bots, Cronk and Zephyr. Ratchet and Clank ran into Talwyn while believing the station contained the Lombax Secret and they quickly became allies. Talwyn possessed a high level of knowledge about the Lombaxes due to her father who she was raised by until his disappearance, meaning that she was able to read the language of the Lombaxes. She was also an able combatant and assisted Ratchet in various fights against many enemies. She was voiced by Tara Strong who voice with different characters like Bubbles, etc. Appearance Talwyn Apogee was a Markazian. She had brown hair with a red bandanna and wore a red scarf around her neck. She wore a green vest with a dark green, long sleeve shirt underneath and light green gloves. Her shoulders were protected by metallic shoulder pads and she had dark green pants with a light brown belt and light brown boots that reached up to her knees. Personality Talwyn was a tough and fearless Markazian who was willing to face any adversary with weapons raised. She also showed great compassion towards her friends and family and was willing to risk her own safety for them. She was particularly defensive and proud of the memory of her father who she insisted was still alive. According to Artemis Zogg her biting sense of humor was like that of her father's. Relationship with Ratchet Talwyn shared a strong friendship with Ratchet and she eventually became his girlfriend. Despite getting off on the wrong foot with her, then she became fast friends with Ratchet and Clank. She had developed a strong bond with Ratchet, comforting him when he thought Clank was dead on Reepor. When Clank had just been abducted by the Zoni, she helped Ratchet search for him. Because of her relationship with Ratchet, she adopted a slightly more playful attitude around him such as when she faked suffocating in space when she was, in fact, communicating via hologram, having done so a few times by then, though Ratchet would mockingly ignore her after the first few times. She also became protective of him, especially after Cronk and Zephyr were killed, worrying about him and Clank, saying they were "all she had left to do now." She was the only ultimately the reason why did Ratchet gave up searching for the Lombaxes, saying he had more in his current dimension with her than with the Lombaxes. Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Pure Good Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors